For The Love Of A Daughter
by sarah.write.now
Summary: It was simple: it wasn't her fault. It wasn't how it should have been. **contains abortion**


_** For The Love Of A Daugher**_

_ **A**_** Camp Rock _Tale_ by**_ SourirexBeau_

Her round glasses were crushed beneath her little feet, and she looked up at her "father" with big round eyes, tears falling freely.

Bruises lined from her hips to her collar bone, so no one would see them, and a spiderweb of scars ran up and down her thighs.

The blue and purple smudges that were bruises were pressed deep into her with her father's fists, and when she looked at them she thought of watercolor paint, smudgey and blue and cool to the touch.

When she looked at the scars she thought of licorice, when it was tangled in a messy web of gooey goodness. But then she remembered that these scars had come from her father's pocket knife, not a candy store. And then she would cry, big fat tears.

She was _six years old_ when her father started doing this to her.

Now at sixteen she remembered being wrapped inside her purple comforter like it was a cocoon and she was the caterpillar that would soon become a butterfly. But butterflies don't have scars and bruises, she would remind herself.

Now at sixteen, she was finally coming out about the issues that she had gone through with her father.

In a song.

How poetic.

But then, being on a short leash with her record label, the song got axed.

_I just couldn't handle having something so personal on my record,_ She told people. No. Her record label couldn't handle it.

She just told herself this: At least I am on a record label. I make more money than my father. He wouldn't abuse me. He _wants_ me now.

But I guess her father took this "wanting" a little to literally.

_Pushing a daughter into a closet and taking her pride and joy, taking her everything, isn't too literal, is it?_

He would ask himself that whenever it occured.

Yes, asshole, it is. **Just a little.**

Now at sixteen, she held the little white stick she had just peed on, the little white stick that had taken away her dignity.

No sweetie. You're father did that.

She crushed it beneath her feet, just like she had crushed her glasses when she was six.

She crushed the baby resting in her belly, too.

She didn't deserve the love of that child.

And anyway, she'd always wished to be dead and gone and never born...

Now this child got what _she _had always wanted.

To be killed, dead, blameless, bruiseless.

That was fair. Most parents gave their child everything they hadn't had as a kid. Everything they had wanted as a kid.

It just so happened this parent wanted to be dead when she was a child. So she killed her baby.

She hid her face and wore a wig into the abortion clinic.

What she didn't know is that if she had the child, it would have been like this.

_If only,_

_2 years later._

_A sweet brunette child ran across the parking lot to her mother. After being carried out of the hospital by her real father- the one who loved her, not the one who made her- she jumped into her mommy's arms and smiled. Her mommy would never tell her that the man she dubbed "daddy" wasn't actually her daddy._

_She certainly would never tell her that it was grand-daddy. _Yes sweetie, grand-daddy, the one in jail? Yes, he's your real daddy._ Ha! No way. At least her sweet baby would never meet the jerk. She hoped._

_"I love you, mama!" The child screamed excitedly._

_"I love you too, Selena, baby." Named after her mommy's best friend, the child was happy as could be. Aunt Selly could never be prouder.  
_

_She had just had three extra fingers removed. Being an inbred child had given her thirteen fingers instead of ten. No worries, they were gone now._

_No worries, **he was gone now.**_

That was how it should have been.

Instead?

The baby died before taking her first breath, before looking at her mommy, before smiling her first smile.

And her mommy?

She took her own life shortly after. Couldn't handle the guilt. Couldn't handle the father messing with her head.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

**STARLET DEMI TORRES TAKES OWN LIFE! COUNTRY MOURNS THE LOSS OF ROLE MODEL.**

The jerk who did this to both of them?

He lives on to this day, telling stories.

"How proud I was of my girl," He'd talk affectionately of her.

Yeah. Until you messed with her head, and her body. Until you screwed with her till the point of no return. _Until she killed herself!_

Now mommy and baby Selena join together in heaven.

At least that's what we hope.

Do murderers go to heaven, even if the person they kill never took a breath?

_Even if they weren't old enough to make the decision themselves?_

**Even though they didn't choose to get pregnant?**

Even if they didn't even choose to have sex?

Even if it simply wasn't there fault?

*****

**AN: Okay people, I don't even know where I was going with this. THIS IS NOT MY OPINION ON ABORTION, I AM NOT TRYING TO SWAY YOUR OPINION ON ABORTION, AT THE MOMENT I DON'T HAVE AN OPINION ON THE SUBJECT. THIS IS JUST HOW A STORY TURNED OUT. DO NOT TAKE IT PERSONALLY. YOU CAN, IF YOU WANT, DISCUSS THE MATTER IN REVIEWS. YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT AN ASS I AM FOR QUESTIONING HEAVEN, OR WHAT JOKE THE WHOLE "FATHER DOES HIS DAUGHTER" PLOT WAS, I DO NOT CARE. I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I WAS BORED, AND IT IS WHAT POPPED INTO MY MIND. **

**anyway.**

**review? :D  
**


End file.
